Slipped away
by nikax-granger
Summary: Draco morrera na guerra e Hermione fica destroçada. DHr oneshot.


Considerações: Considera que Draco e Hermione viveram um intenso amor no último ano em Hogwarts. Na guerra ele ficara do lado de Harry, lutando contra o seu próprio pai.

**Continuo a esperar por ti**

Hermione estava no seu quarto, havia meses que se tornara o seu refúgio. Aquela maldita guerra tinha transformado a sua vida num autêntico caos. Já tinham passado meses desde que Draco morrera a lutar contra o seu pai, tudo para salvá-la das garras do Devorador da Morte. Draco enfrentou o pai, contudo não ganhou a melhor e morreu. Hermione ainda não conseguia parar de se culpar por isso. _Ele morrera por ela_. Doía tanto no peito saber disso. Sentia-se tão pequena agora neste mundo tão grande. Nunca conseguira festejar a queda de Voldemort, a vitória de Harry. Era algo que tinha ficado de parte, pois a tristeza pela perda de Draco era superior a felicidade da vitória do melhor amigo. Ela amara Draco após anos de ódio. Sentia a dor e a culpa apoderarem-se dela. Tudo o que sobrara de Draco eram as memórias, as memórias que ela tentava guardar no mais profundo do seu íntimo para que nada as pudesse apagar. Tinha medo de perdê-las com o passar do tempo. Se elas desaparecessem era como se Draco desaparecesse de vez da sua vida e Hermione não queria isso, porque queria senti-lo vivo algures no seu interior.

Não havia um único dia que Hermione não pensasse em Draco. Por isso, a dor que ela carregava estava sempre presente. Os dias passavam-se e ela não conseguia erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente, como muitos outros conseguiram fazer. Não compreendia porquê que ela teve de o perder. Ele mudou a sua vida por ela para mais tarde tudo acabar assim? Não tinha sentido algum. Hermione, por entre lágrimas silenciosas e de coração quebrado, abanava a cabeça negativamente: não podia ser, não o podia ter perdido para sempre.

A tristeza era tanto visível no seu olhar como no seu estado físico por completo. Hermione já não se importava com nada, já tinha perdido a força para lutar pela vida, pelos seus objectivos. Aquela Hermione cheia de força de vontade e com uma alegria contagiante no rosto morrera com Draco. Ele levou consigo, involuntariamente, todas as coisas boas que lhe pertenciam.

- Eu sinto tanto a tua falta – Hermione disse para si mesma como se pudesse sentir Draco presente, agarrada ao seu próprio peito.

A memória de o ter perdido veio à sua cabeça pela milésima vez.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Draco estava estendido no chão do salão principal de Hogwarts. Sangue jorrava pela sua boca. Hermione enquanto lutava inutilmente com um Devorador da Morte, viu Draco naquele estado e correu para perto dele. Ajoelhou-se, sem se importar se levava com feitiços malignos. Vê-lo naquele estado partia-lhe o coração. Saber que não podia fazer nada magoava ainda mais, porque ela sabia que Lucius Malfoy não iria deixar Draco em paz enquanto não o atingisse, magoando-o. _

_- Draco, por favor, aguenta-te. – Hermione suplicou para o corpo imóvel sem qualquer sinal de vida. Ele não podia estar morto. Mas o tom de pele pálido e a temperatura congelante não deixavam dúvidas. _

_Faltava coragem para Hermione transformar as dúvidas em certezas absolutas. _

_- Tu prometeste, Draco. Prometeste-me que ias ficar comigo… - Hermione agarrou-se ao corpo de Draco perdida no seu choro e as dúvidas dissiparam-se. Draco estava morto. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Eu não consigo esquecer o dia em que partiste! É tão triste…

Hermione chorava desalmadamente. Tudo o que sentia era dor. Enrolou-se no seu próprio corpo deitada no chão. Nunca teve certezas de que seria capaz de se levantar dali e voltar a viver. Porque ele não estava mais para fazê-la sorrir. Ele jamais poderia vir levantá-la e chamá-la de volta para o mundo. Para aquele mundo que ela agora tanto desconhecia.

- Sinto como se não pudesse ter dito um adeus, dizer o quanto te amava antes de morreres! – as lágrimas lavavam-lhe o rosto. - Sinto tanto a tua falta. Às vezes penso que tudo isto não passa de um pesadelo e tu vais voltar e trazer-me de volta ao real. Mas não. Tu foste para um lugar de onde eu não te posso trazer. E nem sequer sei se me estás a ouvir…


End file.
